The Demon Hunter and the BoyWhoLived
by Casper5
Summary: Harry Potter may have found love inhis 7th year but no one will admit it. His face down with Voldemort draws near and there will be unexpected allies.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Pottery that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. The demon hunter things belong to me but I have to admit that Joss Whedon was influential.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter and friends are in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts when an interesting American exchange student arrives.  
  
The Demon Hunter and the Boy-Who-Lived  
  
Chapter 1:  
Harry Potter looked through the crowd to find his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Soon Ron's red head was easily spotted coming towards him along with a girl with a Head Girl's badge on who was none other than Hermione.  
"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted with a small hug.  
Ron held back and said a quick,"Hey," before launching into talk. As they worked to find their own compartment, the conversation came on to Head Boy. "So who do you think got it? I already talked to all the prefects from last year, none of them got it," Ron said as they entered a compartment with only one person. The girl didn't look up from the window as they sat down.  
"You talked to Malfoy?" Harry asked with a smile. He couldn't even imagine it.  
"Well, no. I asked everyone but Malfoy. Don't telll me I've got to ask him," Ron said it with a look of desperation on his face.  
"No need. I got it," Harry responded nonchalantly.  
"Oh my God, Harry. That is so great why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked, eyes bright.  
"It never came up," Harry said. In truth, Harry really didn't care. Sure it was a great honor but what did it matter beside surviving when an evil wizard was after you. Lord Voldemort had been after him ever since he was one yr. old.  
"That's great. That makes the Head students both Gryffindors," Ron said patting Harry on his back.  
"Well, the bus is about to leave. We should give the prefects their orders," Hermione said, getting up.  
"You can do it. I don't really feel like it," Harry answered. Hermione gave him a disapproving look but exited the compartment. She learned back in their first year that it was no use trying to change his mind.  
"Blowing off your duties as Head Boy already," Ron laughed. "I don't think one's done that since."  
"My father," Harry answered.  
"School pranker with a badge, that's dangerous," Ron laughed again and Harry joined in.  
"Ahh.the Potters and their certain disregard for rules, as Dumbledore put it," Harry said thinking back to everything he learned about his parents.  
"Potter?" a voice asked from the corner of the compartment. Ron and Harry turned to see the girl that was in it before them. She had dark hair swept up in a messy bun and eyes that seemed to go from honey to green. She wasn't in her robes yet and she had a great figure, thought Harry. The girl was wearing tight black jean and a dark brown spaghetti strap tank top. But most stunning of all was the fact that her voice had a weird accent.  
"Excuse me?" Harry said.  
"I just said Potter as in world famous Harry," the girl said sarcastically. She stood up showing that she had to be at least 5'7". Harry himself was 6'1" and Ron 6'3". "I've heard a lot about you, I mean who hasn't."  
"Yeah, I'm Harry and this is Ron Weasley," Harry said holding out his hand for a handshake.  
The girl looked at it." I'm Nicole, the American exchange student," she said shaking his hand. So, that's where the accent was from, Harry thought to himself.  
"American, huh?" asked Ron after shaking her hand.  
"Yep, land of the free and all that junk in history books," she responded taking a seat again. This time it was slightly closer to them. Harry didn't know why but he was extremely glad. She was hot.  
"So, how's it like?" Ron asked, excitedly.  
"Americy. There's the whole we are the best theme going on, either than that it's pretty good," she responded again, sarcastically. This girl's got a thing for sarcasm, Harry thought.  
"Americy? Is that a word?" he asked, amused.  
Nicole smiled and responded," Well, I have a thing for making nouns, adjectives. It's a great way to describe things." After looking at their confused looks she added," Think about it. What's a better way to describe a couch than adding a -y and making it couchy."  
Ron and Harry laughed before the compartment door opened, revealing a certain bleached head and cocky grin. "Potter, Weasley, nice to see you again," Malfoy said, sarcastically.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry responded viciously. He absolutely hated Draco Malfoy.  
"Easy Potter. Have you happened to met the American yet?" Malfoy asked still grinning.  
Harry was a bout to respond when Nicole stood up. "You're standing in front of her," she said.  
"Ahh..a hot one aren't you You want to come join me in my compartment?" Malfoy asked.  
"Umm.I don't know. Oh, how about no," she said smiling a sarcastic smile.  
"Oh, come on you know you want me," Draco said smiling. "You know I like spunk.  
Nicole smiled. "Get lost before I make you wish you did," she said her eyes glinting maliciously.  
Malfoy laughed. "You're an American, what can you do to me?"  
"Are we talking wand less or with wand? Muggleborns can have a one up," she said knowing that it would hit his sore spot. The word muggleborn was like poison to Malfoy.  
"You're a mudblood?" Malfoy asked.  
"A hot one as you put it," she said. "Wait until the school knows you were hitting on a 'mudblood'?" she said smiling.  
Malfoy stepped up and grabbed her viciously. Harry and Ron both went to move to her but before they knew it Malfoy was flung across the room and there wasn't a wand in Nicole's hand. "Wand less it is," she muttered. Malfoy got up shakily with something like respect shining in his eyes. That was something Harry never thought he would see. As he went to leave Nicole said," Bye now."  
She turned back to them and a voice said," Your mouths are touching the floor you know?"  
They turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway smiling. "By the looks on your face I'm guessing you were the one who shook Malfoy up a bit. You must be the American. Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."  
"Nicole Marmer," Nicole responded. "It was actually fun. He was hitting on me, found out I was muggleborn, and lost it. Next thing he knows it he's on the ground. I didn't even use a wand," Nicole said smiling smugly.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and then laughed. "Sorry I missed it," she said with a smile. The train started slowing up. "You three should throw on your robes," she said as she stood up. Nicole, Harry, and Ron threw on their robes over their clothes and walked out of the train. Harry looked down and noticed that Nicole was wearing combat boots. Punk rocker, Harry decided.  
The three grabbed a carriage and were soon joined by Ginny Weasley. "Hello all. Hello, I'm Ginny."  
"Nicole," she said and shook Ginny's hand. It was weird. Harry and her weren't that close since they went out that short while last year. "And the awkward carriage award goes to.well, this carriage."  
"Ginny and Harry went out," Hermione explained. Nicole nodded and laughed.  
"Well, that explains it."  
"So tell us about yourself," Ginny said to Nicole.  
"Well, I'm seventeen, obviously a witch, and an American," she said awkwardly trying to leave out a lot of things.  
"What else? You know, family, hobbies, sports?" Hermione asked.  
"Dead, my own business, and none," she said with no expression.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about it. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Ginny asked.  
"Voldemort. He decided I was a threat so that was the end of my happy life," she explained her face like stone. Ron flinched. There werent't many people who said his name.  
"Are you scared he'll come after you?" Ron asked.  
"I'm counting on it but I'm not scared. I can handle myself," she said confidently.  
"That makes you a fool," Ginny said.  
"Ginny!" Ron said, not believing she just said that.  
"It's okay. Fear is a weakness I can't afford to have," she said. Nicole looked down as if sad. "Nothing scares me much anymore," she confessed.  
Harry looked at her. He recognized something in her. She was amazing and he wanted her. Nicole looked u and meet his eyes and he saw years above her age. Almost like me, he though. He looked away. There was so much pain.  
"Why the quietness, buddy?" Ron asked, grinning. Harry seemed to like this girl and he hadn't really like a girl since Cho.  
"Just thinking, " Harry mumbled.  
"Have you heard from Tonks lately?" Hermione asked, changing subjects.  
"No, why?" Harry asked.  
"It just seemed like you were getting close to her," Hermione explained as if that was all.  
"She can't replace Sirius," Harry said angrily. "Why does everyone want me to get over it so quickly. It was my fault he died just like how it was my fault my parents died."  
"They all died to protect you. I see where your going with that but it's not your fault. They made the choice," Hermione comforted.  
"Same old argument," Nicole mumbled.  
"What did you say?" Harry asked turning to her.  
"It's the same old argument. Everyone blames themselves for the deaths of people they loved. It's the way it goes. Someone needs blaming and the conscience of a good person points to themselves. It's not your fault you were chosen for whatever your chosen for," Nicole said as the carriage stopped. She stepped out and walked by herself to the castle.  
"Anyone just get that?" Ron asked laughing. Harry's friends started talkind as Harry stared off at Nicole. How did she know him so well? 


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer: Same as 1st chapter.  
  
Come on give me reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!Please!!!!!!!!!! For the record, I actually dreamed some of this up. You know, the basic idea.  
  
The Demon Hunter and The-Boy-Who-Lived  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny made their way into the Great Hall. Harry looked around for Nicole but she was nowhere in site. "Looking for someone?" Ron asked knowingly.  
"No," Harry muttered turning his attention back to the conversation at hand. Hermione and Ginny were chatting heavily about 6th year classes.  
"Even though the O.W.Ls are over, there is still a lot of work," Hermione was saying. Harry turned away from the conversation again as he sat down. The first years filed into the Hall but yet there was still no Nicole.  
Suddenly, Dumbledore got everyone's attention with a loud clearing of his throat. "Excuse me, the sorting will now begin," he said. The sorting was long and bring and the Gryffindors received many new house members. Finally, when the last of them were sorted Dumbledore stood up again. The room got silent.  
"Before we begin the feast we have one more thing to organize. As many of you have heard, we will be housing an American exchange student. Nicole Marmer? Will you come into the Great Hall please?" Dumbledore said.  
At this everyone's heads turned to the Hall entrance. Nicole walked into the hall in her black robes. Her hair was the same and she was wearing her black combat boots. Almost all of the guys in the Hall mouths fell at the sight of her.  
"Ms. Marmer, will you please go to the front of the Hall to be sorted?" Dumbledore asked and Nicole nodded. She sat at the stool and Professor McGonagall approached her with the Sorting Hat. Harry held his breath in anticipation. Oh please, let her be in Gryffindor, Harry thought wildly. McGonagall made to put the hat on her head when it suddenly shouted "Gryffindor!"  
The students sat there stunned. The hat barely passed over her head before it made its choice. That had to be a first. Nicole didn't seem bothered by it however. She smiled and made her way to the empty seat beside Harry. Harry smile at her and she gave a nod of her head.  
Again Dumbledore stood. "Congratulations to all those who were sorted. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden and that the rules are meant to be followed for your own safety," at that he shot a look at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ron and Harry grinned widely. "That is all. Enjoy your meal."  
All students turned to their meals. Harry, however, turned to talk to Nicole. "You going to take the same classes as us?" he asked.  
"Well, I'm in 7th year classes but I don't know if their the same," she responded taking a bite out of her food.  
"So, how was it like in America?" he asked.  
"It was nice for a while. Magically it's cut off, mostly. The thing about America is that everyone either the same or totally different," she explained smiling. God, she's beautiful, he thought.  
"Let me guess, you were totally different," Harry said, sending a flirtatious smile. Over the years, he got good with the girls. They loved him. Quidditch built him up and the constant flirting of the girls got him confident. However, since Cho he had never really liked any girls.  
Nicole laughed, smiling flirtatiously in return. "Yeah. New York was the whole hip hop scene and I was the punk rocker, actually any type of rocker. The girls really didn't like me much because they though I was a troublemaker. I have to admit though that I got into more trouble than anyone in the school did."  
"I knew you were a punk rocker," he said pointing down to her boots. "They sort of give it away."  
She looked down and shrugged. "True," she admitted.  
"How about the guys?" Harry asked.  
"A lot of them. Because of my attitude they thought I'd be an easy slut. They find out what I really am and they run," she said somewhat sadly.  
"And what kind of girl are you really?" Harry asked.  
"One that's hard to get," she said smiling one more time then turning to talk to the girls.  
"Oy, I'm in trouble," Harry muttered to himself still a little rattled from the conversation.  
"That you are," Ron responded, patting him on the back. "Boy, are you in trouble."  
Soon the feast was over and everyone again turned to Dumbledore. "Welcome back and may I ask for Mr. Potter and Ms. Marmer?" No one looked particularly surprised since Harry almost got expelled each year and of course he would want to see the exchange student.  
Harry and Nicole made their way to Dumbledore. He escorted them into a private room. "Harry, Nicole, I called you in here to discuss the business of Voldemort," Dumbledore said. Harry looked over at Nicole curiously. He got why he was being told of this but why Nicole? "He has been spotted in England again and I think it would be wise to watch your step. Don't go beyond your regular duties," he said looking specifically at Nicole. "As for you, Harry, I would appreciate you not looking for him. You tend to try to play the hero. If something goes wrong, alert one of the Professors."  
Harry nodded his head and allowed a small grin. Dumbledore saw this and his eyes twinkled. "Of course trouble seems to look for you but don't give it a helping hand." He paused for a second and his eyes stopped twinkling. "You know what happened last time." At this Harry bowed his head. Sirius had died because of Harry's need to be the hero. Or that's what he thought. "You may go now."  
They exited the room and made their way upstairs. "I doubt it was your fault," Nicole said boldly.  
"It was. I didn't practice keeping my mind separated from Voldemort's. He made me think he was torturing Sirius. I went to his rescue only to not find him. He came wand blazing, ready to protect me, but he died," Harry explained. He didn't know why but he felt as if she could understand anything he told her.  
"Yeah, but he was a part of the Order of Phoenix. He would have come running even if you weren't his godson," she said  
"How do you know this?" he asked. He expected to be answered but instead she was lost in her thoughts.  
But then, finally she said," He wasn't exactly innocent and he didn't die because you were something you could never control." Then with that she left him in his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~********~~~~~  
  
The next morning at breakfast they received their schedules to receive a nasty shock. That day they were to have double Potions first. However, they also had Charms and Transfiguration.  
Nicole wasn't at breakfast and she arrived late to Potions. "Ahh…Ms. Marmer, nice of you to join us," Snape said as she came casually strolling in.  
"Yea, you know, last minute thing. I decided to grace you with my presence," Nicole said flashing a smile. There was an eruption of whispers. No one ever talked to hi like that. The Slytherins smiled mischeviously.  
Snape snarled. "You would think that after being expelled from your school in America you would watch your step," he said grinning.  
"Well, you'd also think after your hair got that greasy you would wash it. So, it proves what people think doesn't come into effect," she said sarcastically smiling as she took a seat in the back of the room.  
"Detention!" he roared. "And ten points off of Gryffindor."  
Nicole smiled and shook her head muttering something like," Like I'm going to go."  
"Now, Ms. Marmer, will you please tell me what the Ortaurdi Potion is used for?" he asked. Right away Hermione's hand shot up.  
"It's used to cure a bite from the demon Ortaurdielemunste. It causes brief swelling until the poison is cleared. If used on someone without a bite it could cause deadly injuries," she said leaning back in her chair as if bored. Hermione looked disappointed as she put her hand down.  
Snape himself looked surprised as he turned away, defeated. "Yes that was correct."  
Through out the double lesson Snap[e continued to question Nicole but she got everything right. Even things Hermione didn't know, Nicole did know. After class Harry, Hermione, and Ron met up with her.  
"How'd you learn all that?" Hermione asked, amazed.  
"Experience," Nicole told them. Then as if noticing a mistake she tried to cover up what she said. "My school nurse let me er… help her."  
Ron turned to her laughing. "However you learned it is great. I mean, you just showed Snape up. Too bad you got a detention."  
"I doubt this tough girl's going," Harry said jokingly, he too was laughing.  
"I already have one. That's why I was late," she said a little quickly. This girl's definitely trying to cover something up, Harry thought. He shrugged. Ron laughed harder and Hermione looked at her disapprovingly.  
Charms went basicall the same way. With Nicole doing everything perfectly Hermione was left in the background and she wasn't very happy. Harry however just barely kept up with her. To him she had to be the most amazing girl he ever met.  
It was at Transfiguration that things got interesting, really interesting. Professor McGonagall was going over Animagi. Then she said proudly, "We are lucky to have two Animagi in our class. Of course they are both registered." Everyone looked around, slightly surprised. "Mr. Potter will you please come up here. Along with Ms. Marmer," McGonagall said waving them to the front. Harry looked at Nicole. He was not very surprised. She seemed to be a great witch with a lot of secrets.  
"As you know, I am an Animagus," she told them turning into a cat and back. "Now I want you to direct your attention to the other two in the front who will demonstrate for us and then answer your questions."  
At the same time Harry and Nicole turned into their animal forms. Harry turned into a stag and Nicole into a wolf. Then they turned back and were met by a lot of questions.  
After the questions they seemed to have a lot in common. They both were one for a year, they did it for safety reasons, and they studied it on their own. Harry looked over at Nicole. He definitely had a lot to learn about her. And boy did he want to learn. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's exactly the same.  
  
The Demon Hunter and The-Boy-Who-Lived  
  
Ch 3:  
A month went by in the same way. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Nicole became good friends. They were rarely seen apart except at night and in the early morning. Nicole always disappeared during that time and always said it was detention but Harry knew better. Something was up with her. Harry fell harder for her during this month, it was the day of the Hogsmeade trip, and he was planning a way to ask her out. Everyone but him was sure that she liked him.  
The four friends were sitting in the Three Broomsticks. As usual they were making fun of Snape and having a good laugh. However, Harry was getting slightly nervous. Then Harry got up the nerve. "Nicole, can I talk to you outside for a second?" he asked slowly.  
"Yeah, sure," she responded and the two of them made their way outside. As soon as they got there, Nicole looked strangely. Then she seemed to recover.  
"Nicole, I've been wanting to ask you if…" however, he was cut off as she ran at a hooded figure.  
She lunged at him and shoved him to the building. Nicole took the hood off his head and grinned evilly. It revealed a small man and Harry felt a wave of hatred go through him.  
"Pettigrew old buddy," she said savagely. From her robes she somehow pulled out a long sword. "It's been a long time."  
Suddenly, from all over, people surrounded them. "Demon Hunter," Peter somehow squeaked out.  
"That's right, Demon Hunter. The girl that can kill you with the twist of a neck," she said still looking at him madly.  
"Oh, yes. The rogue Demon Hunter that broke every possible law to get where she is now," he said letting out a squeaky laugh.  
"Oh, that hurt," she said sarcastically as she pushed the sword harder onto him. "I know what will hurt more, though."  
"You wouldn't dare," he said grimacing.  
"Oh, I think I would. Think of it as revenge for leading me to torture and pain and the death of my family," she said pulling up the sword. "I think a little red will go with your face. She pulled the sword along his face as he bled. " How about you tell me where your master is?"  
"No," he squeaked. "Don't kill me."  
"What's the matter? Caused so many deaths but your scared of a little blood."  
"It's not my fault your parents were killed. It's yours," he said laughing. "If you weren't busy playing with the Dark Lord. I know he had fun."  
Nicole pressed the sword harder. "So it was my fault I was tortured and tortured and tortured," she said.  
"And raped?" Pettigrew said again, laughing. There was murmering from the crowd as he said that.  
"That's what he told you?" she asked. "How about he tried to offer me power and him. I said no he tried, I fought, he laid their clutching you know what." Pettigrew looked at her surprised. "Oh, he didn't tell you that. In that department he's not very strong. Now for the body." She drew blood from him with the sword.  
"Please, don't kill me," he whimpered.  
"Hmmm…boring. I need more blood," she said. Then she drew the sword away and went to swing it. Right before it she was about to send into his stomach a voice yelled, " STOP!"  
She turned away to see Dumbledore. "Oh, it's you," she said. "I was sort of busy."  
"What are you doing?" he asked, furious. It was the first time Harry saw him furious.  
"My job," she answered vilely.  
"You're the Demon Hunter, you don't kill humans," he said.  
"He's not human, he's demon. I kill the evil. This one's evil. It's time for vengeance," she said.  
"You do not deal out vengeance." He said quietly.  
"THEN WHO WILL?" she roared. "I played by the rules. It never worked. I went 'rogue' as they say it. It worked. Nothing gets done by being nice," she continued to scream.  
"You don't beat evil with evil," he said gently.  
"Last time I believed that, my family was killed. If I didn't follow the rules they would be alive!" she screamed. " Seven years of demon fighting and nothing worked better than going against the rules!"  
"You're the most powerful and longest living Demon Hunter ever but if you keep going this you'll end up dead," he said, losing his patience again.  
"I don't care if I die if it makes the pain stop. As long as people are safe my mission is fulfilled. I can't wait to die!" she said, water appearing in her eyes. She tried to recover. "The bigger the threat I am the better. The sooner my mission is over, the sooner the pain will be, and the sooner I die!" Nicole screamed.  
"You can't think that way. Your needed on this side and if you keep going on this path, you'll end up on their side," Dumbledore said.  
"Why can't you all just leave me alone. I'm in control of myself," she let out.  
"You weren't when David was killed," Dumbledore said. Nicole just sat there, her mouth open, and she kept trying to say something.  
"Maybe if you told us the Voldemort was back then it would never happen!" she exploded. "Voldemort came back and we didn't know. He came after me and I could have protected everyone if I would have known. My little brother wouldn't have been attacked as I was letting loose on the demons!"  
"As a fourteen year old you expected to even survive?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I did and I could have done more," she said quietly. "I know I'm not the great and wonderful Harry Potter but I can hold my own," she said and ran back towards the school. Harry stepped out of the crowd and walked up to Dumbledore.  
"You know she's probably right," Harry told him. "You get no where following the rules." Then with that he set off after her.  
After a few minutes of looking, Harry found her at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall. "Hey," he said and sat down next to her. She looked up and he saw her cheeks were dripping tears.  
"When does the pain stop?" she asked quietly as she looked back down.  
"I don't know. I'm still going through it," he said. "All I know is friends make it better." He moved closer to her to put his arm around her to comfort her. To his surprise she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I know I die early. It's my prophecy. It'll be before you kill Voldemort," she said sadly.  
"How do you know I'll kill him?" Harry asked quietly. "The prophecy said I'll either kill him or he'll kill me."  
"Are you kidding? You'll do it, like you always do. You never fail," she said smiling at him.  
"My number's up," he said. He looked away then laughed a hollow laugh. "We both live cursed lives. I'll probably die at the hands of Voldemort, how will you die?"  
"Nice question," she tried to joke. "I'll die at the hands of Voldemort leaving my true love with the need of vengeance. Yet again I'll probably leave someone to die. That would be the only one to miss me. No one even knows I exist."  
"How about me?" he asked quietly, as he got closer.  
"You'll miss me?" she asked, her too getting closer. Their faces were only centimeters away from each other and moving closer.  
Then when their lips almost met Harry whispered, "Very much." Softly they started kissing. It got more and more heated and soon they were making out. When they separated in what seemed like too soon to both of them they just gazed into each other's eyes. Then there was a clearing of throats and they both turned to see practically the whole school watching them, amazed. Dumbledore was in front.  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Marmer will you come with me?" he said and Harry and Nicole followed him into the next room.  
"What do you want?" Nicole asked in a mock sweet tone.  
"I want to apologize to you. I know what you say is correct but you're young. Nicole, you're a very powerful girl and if you go to the wrong side then it will be twice as hard. Even if we were to kill Voldemort there would be another Dark Lord to defeat," Dumbledore said tiredly. "Harry may win against Voldemort and he might be able to beat you but I don't think he'll want to. That's what I thought and this previous scene proved it."  
"I get it Professor. It was just so hard and I've been fighting for so long. I can't wait for it to end," she explained sadly. Harry put his arm around her slowly.  
"I believe you'll have a break from the pain now," Dumbledore said smiling. "Just don't become like your parents. Even if Lily said she hated James the year before, they fell in love and you had to cover your eyes everywhere you turned for fear of facing a certain kissing couple." Dumbledore said, laughing.  
"You ruin my fun," Harry said sarcastically.  
"Well, you may leave now," Dumbledore said and they were off.  
"We have two hours until dinner," Nicole stated.  
"What should we do?" Harry asked innocently. They looked at each other quickly then started running to the Gryffindor common room. It was a bad choice. As soon as they entered the common room they were swamped by Gryffindors. They all either questioned them or sat back. Noticing that their previous plan was ruined they made their way to Ron and Hermione, holding hands.  
"Together, huh?" Hermione asked.  
"Demon Hunter, huh?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah and yeah," Nicole answered taking a seat on Harry's lap after he sat down. There were no more seats left.  
"Rogue Demon Hunter?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah," Nicole answered again.  
"So, are you going to give any more details?" Ron asked.  
"I stopped following the rules. I killed the evil, not just the demons," Nicole explained. "The role of Demon Hunter is to kill the evil demons, vampires, and monsters. There are rules like no killing humans. Except when the rules were made humans weren't as evil as they are now," she muttered. "I think that in this time the Demon Hunter should hunt all evil, so that's what I do. They tell me to stand back and if I don't want to, I lunge."  
"Oh," Ron said. "How about the story of the whole together thing? One moment you're screaming you want to die, the next you're making out with my buddy over here."  
"I chased after her, comforted her, we shared the whole die early theme, and the rest you saw," Harry said.  
It was Hermione's turn to say, "Oh." Everything quieted down for a minute and the silence became awkward.  
"So how about Snape yesterday? Was he particularly greasy or what?" Ron asked to start a conversation.  
"Nah, he was just as greasy as usual," Nicole replied.  
"When will we ever stop making fun of him? There are other things to talk about," Hermione complained.  
"Or do," Harry said with a mischievous smile. He glanced at his watch. "One hour, plenty of time," he muttered. Then he disappeared into the boy's dormitories.  
"So when are you guys going to start going out?" Nicole asked smiling a little mischievously.  
"What? Us?" Hermione asked a little skeptically.  
"Don't tell me you weren't thinking about it?" Nicole asked smiling. Hermione hesitated as Ron glared at Nicole.  
Then Ron spoke up," You know, you ruined it. I was going to ask her after dinner but you had to ruin it?" He glared at her and Nicole burst out laughing.  
Hermione looked a little shocked but then she shrugged it off and smiled. "I will." It was Ron's turn to turn to her, shocked.  
"You will?" he asked.  
"Yes," Hermione said smiling and Ron smiled back. Harry coming down the stairs with two broomsticks soon interrupted their smiling match.  
"What's with the smiling?" Harry asked.  
"Ron and Hermione are now Ron and Hermione," Nicole explained.  
"Finally, I was waiting for it to happen since 4th year when Ron got all jealous of Krum," he said smiling. "Now let's go."  
"Are we flying?" Nicole asked nervously.  
"Yeah," Harry replied. Nicole looked a little scared. "What's the matter?"  
"I have height fright. I really don't like them. I'll fight a Death Eater without a wand but no heights for me," she said.  
"What are you scared of?" Harry asked sincerely.  
"Falling. I always feel like I'll fall," she said.  
"I'll hold you tight in front of me" he promised gazing at her in pleading.  
"You won't let me fall?" she asked smiling.  
"Never," he said pulling her up. "I'll never let you fall." She looked up at him and then started laughing. Harry looked at her, hurt.  
"I'm so sorry," she said still laughing. "It jus reminded me a movie."  
"Movie?" Ron asked, confused.  
"Moving pictures that tells a story," Hermione explained.  
"Yeah, It was the Titanic. The part when their in the freezing cold water and the guy dies while holding her hand and she goes 'I'll never let go, Jack, I'll never let go' then she drops him into the water," Nicole said, holding back laughter.  
Harry smiled a little. "It does have a certain resemblance. But I won't let you go, seriously."  
"Okay then, let's go. We only have a half an hour.  
  
~~~~~*********~~~~~  
  
After the romantic half hour, the four of them headed into dinner. As they walked into the Hall, many heads turned to find two couples. One, bickering best friends turned boyfriend and girlfriend and the other the Demon Hunter and The-Boy-Who-Lived. As they sat down Dumbledore stood up.  
"I'd like to announce that there will be three dances this year for the students in years four and up. The first will be on Halloween, the next on Christmas, and the last on Easter. The Halloween Dance will be of muggle dress," Dumbledore said and there was an eruption of cheers. The professor quieted them down with the raising of his hands. "The dances will be preferably a couple dance."  
At that, Dumbledore sat back down and food appeared on the plates in front of them. Harry turned back to his group of friends. "Wow, there hasn't been a dance since the Yule Ball in our 4th year," he said.  
"What changed this year?" Nicole asked curiously.  
"There were a lot of requests from the prefects and I talked to Dumbledore," Hermione said. "I'm surprised he agreed."  
"Why's that? He always liked us best," Ron commented.  
"Yeah whatever. So the first one's muggle dress and on Halloween and probably at night. That's not the safest plan," Nicole muttered more to herself than to anyone. Then she turned to her newfound friends and said, "There are demons, really bad demons, scouting this area. They've been quiet for a long time but who knows how long they'll stay that way. Right now Voldemort may be able to control them but a party might draw them out." She laid back in thought for a second.  
"Sounds like some more fun," Harry muttered sarcastically. "Tell me, why is there always so much trouble every time we come back to Hogwarts. I mean, last year it was Voldemort torturing me for information on the stupid prophecy. Now this year it's demons and Voldemort."  
"What fun," Nicole said, sighing. She looked down at her food and started to eat slowly and then slightly faster. "I've got to get going. Forests to see and demons to slay, if I'm lucky I may get a challenging vampire." She pushed her food to the side and started going up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.  
Harry looked after her then began to follow. Ron and Hermione looked after him but then decided to go back to their meal.  
Harry caught up with Nicole right before she entered through the Fat Lady. "Hey, wait up," Harry said as he caught her arm. They entered into the common room together.  
"What do ya want?" Nicole asked at the foot of the girl's staircase.  
"I was just wondering if I could help you with your hunting duties," Harry said as they stood together. He watched her face for a reaction and found it quickly. Her face had swept into a look of worry and she looked skeptical. "You don't really think I'd get myself hurt, do you?"  
"Anyone can get hurt. You don't know how many times I have come back bleeding and hurting. I'm used to it and I still get hurt. I can't let anyone risk him or herself. Anyone," she explained.  
"Oh come on," Harry said angrily. He had survived repeatedly. Now, his new girlfriend wanted to take a risk and leave him home, safe. "Voldemort has been after me since I was one. I can handle myself."  
She looked at him for a second, still a little worried. "Alright then, but if you die it is so not my fault. Follow me; I have to give you weapons and other gear."  
Harry hesitated. "I can't. Guys aren't able to get up the girls' staircase."  
"I'm not going up there. I have a private room for that stuff," Nicole said smiling. "How else would I keep suspicions down? Of course that is of no se now since everyone knows who I am because of my little breakdown."  
Nicole went down to the side of the staircase and knocked three times and then two. The side of the staircase swung open revealing a large room with balance beams, punching bags, and most of all, weapons. Harry's jaw almost hit the floor in surprise. Nicole laughed.  
"You might want to keep your mouth closed or you'll let in flies," she joked. They walked inside the room and the door swung closed. Nicole walked over to the closet and opened it to reveal a lot of weird looking gear. She threw off her robes and underneath she had black leather pants and a black sweater on. On her feet, she had her traditional combat boots on. "You'll need dark, comfortable clothes," she told him.  
"You call tight leather pants comfortable?" Harry asked holding in a laugh.  
"Yep. Who says you can't look good while fighting the forces of evil?" Nicole said. She continued, " Now your clothes…."  
However, Harry interrupted her. "Already done with. Hermione always gets on my case for sticking with dark. Of course, to make her happy I had to buy some khaki," he said as he took off his robe showing a dark gray, long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. "What now?"  
Nicole laughed. "I always knew you were the guy for me. Well, we need the gear. Let's see," she said as she turned back to the closet. "You can keep your wand in your back pocket but you'll need some place to keep a knife. Here you go." She threw a strap to tie around his leg and handed him a knife.  
"Cool," he commented as he got everything together.  
"As for me, a few knives, my wand, and my sword," she said and she too got her gear on. She paused. "What happened to Pettigrew?"  
"Some wizards grabbed him as you ran off. Wormtail's finally getting what he deserves," Harry explained. Nicole nodded and harnessed the sword to her back. Suddenly, it disappeared and Harry jumped in shock. "What just happened?" he asked.  
"It's charmed so it only shows when it is put in my hand," she explained. "Let's go." Harry sighed and followed his girlfriend out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same one  
  
Come on!!! Someone review!!!!!  
  
The Demon Hunter and The-Boy-Who-Lived  
  
Ch 4:  
Harry and Nicole crept through the dark forest silently. There was no movement as they made their way through the leaves. Finally, Nicole spoke up. "There's never trouble right away. Sometimes I don't even find things here. However, that doesn't mean there is no trouble. The centaurs always make it hard for me. Then I have to watch what I attack. Hagrid gave me a long list of things not to kill." She pushed away leaves and crept into an opening. "This was where I fought a huge Cornett demon. That wasn't fun. I still have the bruises."  
Harry looked at her. He watched nothing but her for a month and yet he was very unaware of what was happening. He never saw the bruises or tiredness in her body. Instead of mentioning any of these, he said, "So you've met Hagrid?"  
"Yep. We had a run in about killing demons and I had to bring him out with me to show what was really going on. He's still a little sour with me," she explained. Harry was about to say something when a loud crack erupted from behind them. Nicole spun around with lightening quick reflexes to attack. Right when she would of blew the thing into pieces with her wand it came out of the shadows revealing a very tall man none other that Hagrid.  
"Can you try not sneaking up behind us like that?" Harry asked quickly.  
"Wha' are yo' doin' here, Harry?" Hagrid asked a little angrily.  
"Just helping with the hunting," Harry said as if it was very clear. In fact, he didn't see what the big deal was. He was about to say something more when Hagrid turned to Nicole.  
"What were you thinking of when you brought him out with you. It isn't safe for him," Hagrid practically bellowed at Nicole.  
At this, she got very angry. "Oh, come off it. You don't think he can handle himself. I mean, come on, he's just as powerful as me probably more so. Do you really think I would bring just anyone in here with me?" Nicole asked.  
"It is not safe here for him!"  
"Oh, and it's safe for me? Think about it. Harry has gotten away from one of most powerful Dark Lords in history so many times!" she screamed back at him  
"Can you please stop talking about me like I'm a child that's not here?" Harry demanded. "I can handle myself."  
However, he seemed to be totally ignored. "Tell me Hagrid, what about me gets you to hate me so much?" Nicole asked, still angry.  
"I don't hate you! You just don't live in the real world. Reality is that you'll die and you can't take all these risks!" Hagrid said a little more softly.  
"It's my job, everyone dies sometime, and I only take risks if I can," Nicole explained, testily.  
"That doesn't mean you should pull people into it," Hagrid said.  
"I don't. If you're in my life then you have to fight sometime. Even if I wasn't here, Harry would be fighting like he did every year since he came to Hogwarts. Why don't you talk to Harry about taking risks?" Nicole said. Then suddenly she added," Because I got to fight that demon behind you."  
Then she spectacularly swung herself over Hagrid and sent a flying kick into the demon. It seemed to be oozing gooey, black tar. It was about the sized of Hagrid with a lot more muscle. Right away, it started fighting back and flung Nicole into a tree. She jumped up and sent a flying knife into it. It hit its shoulder and caused it to hesitate. Nicole took this moment to draw out her sword and get into battle stance.  
"Come on little demon and let's do a violent dance," Nicole said smiling dangerously.  
Then, unexpectedly, the demon began to speak in a deep voice. "On your grave, Hunter," it said and went to tackle Nicole into another tree. Just before he struck Nicole dived out of the way and said, "Not today."  
The demon recovered quickly and began to send blows. As Nicole reached to grab her wand, the demon took control. Then suddenly a knife went through its head and the demon dropped. Nicole looked over to find Harry with his want raised as if he finished a spell. Obviously, he used his wand to hurtle the knife through its head.  
"Nice shot but couldn't you have done it earlier," she muttered.  
"Well, I'm always fashionably late," he joked as he went over to help her up.  
"You should be grateful. If he wasn't here then you would be dead, " Hagrid said gravely.  
Nicole shook her head. "Well, obviously he was meant to be here; otherwise I wouldn't be alive to be killed by Voldemort. Everything is fate," she told him as if nothing happened.  
"You see that's why you're a danger to yourself. You're to confident," Hagrid said.  
Nicole sighed then shook her head. She looked up to the sky and screamed up as if to God, "Can't you make anything easy for me!" She stomped off into the forest leaving behind an angry Hagrid and a bedazzled Harry.  
"Come on. I'll make you some tea," Hagrid said, turning away to exit the forest. They walked until they reached Hagrid's cabin to meet a very excited Fang. After a dog bath or two, they were seated comfortably at Hagrid's table.  
"I see you made friends with our young Hunter," Hagrid stated as he pushed a cup of tea towards Harry.  
"You can say that," Harry said smiling slightly.  
"Just don't get too close. She's like a disaster waiting to happen," Hagrid said as he took a sip of tea.  
This made Harry angry. "You know what? It's too late because I already got close," he said angrily. Then he calmed down a bit. "You don't know her or what she went through."  
"And you do?" Hagrid asked a little taken back.  
"Yeah, because must of it happened to me. The only reason I was able to get through is because f everything I have left. I have friends," Harry said and looked towards the window. "Nicole lost everything too soon and only now is she getting something back."  
"There's been no comfort or love in her life since her family died. When she wasn't with them, she was alone. Her old friends thought she was strange and weird. How would she deal with things without anyone? There was no way so she took risks. The thing is no one knows what she's done. Probably every other day she's saved the world. Tell me how would you deal with that?" Harry asked silently.  
"I never really thought of it that way," Hagrid said thoughtfully. Then his facial expression changed and he asked slowly, "What do you mean you already got close?"  
"Err..." Harry hesitated. "As in boyfriend, girlfriend," he said quietly. He watched Hagrid's face carefully and watched it change to surprise.  
"Well, that was unexpected," Hagrid said chuckling. "It sort of fits though. Both save the world, both have a fascination with dark colors, and both have big mood swings. I would say that fits."  
Harry laughed. There was a knock on the door and Hagrid shouted, "Come in." The door opened to reveal nothing. Then suddenly two bodies appeared in the doorway.  
"We figured you'd be here," Hermione said as she closed the door and sat next to Ron at the table. "Where's Nicole?"  
"Probably taking off her anger on a demon," Hagrid replied. "It's strange I've fought with her more than I've ever fought with anyone."  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Can it be that she kills things that you seem to think are harmless?" Ron asked and Hermione hit him. "Ow."  
"What do you mean?" Hagrid asked, confused.  
"Hagrid you do seem to like the creatures people usually see as.uh.dangerous," Hermione said carefully. Hagrid began to look perplexed again when there was another knock on the door.  
"Come in!" Hagrid shouted. A dirty Nicole entered the cabin and closed the door behind it.  
"Okay, Hagrid. This is how it goes. You're right about the whole risk thing but it's the only way I win and it's the way I've survived for seven years. If you don't mind I'd like to make a truce and sort of forget the last month's happened," Nicole apologized a little awkwardly. It was obvious she wasn't very used to the whole apologizing thing.  
"That'd be nice. Now I say you should all go back to the castle. However, I don't mind any more nightly visits from the three of you. Harry you better go under the invisibility cloak with Ron and Hermione," he said.  
"How about Nicole?" Ron asked dumbly.  
"I'm allowed out, now let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, this was stupid but it'll get better. Is anyone going to review? 


	5. Chapter 5

From now on no disclaimer. You get the idea.  
  
Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Demon Hunter and The-Boy-Who-Lived  
  
Ch: 5  
A few days went by and Harry didn't go on any more hunts with Nicole. He got that it was her thing, just as it was his thing to complain about Snape. It was two weeks until the dance and Snape was being especially mean. At that moment, he was yelling at Neville when his growth potion turned yellow instead of green. Nicole still hadn't shown up for class but that was soon to be over. In a minute, Nicole walked into the classroom.  
"Sorry I'm late professor but there was a particularly nasty fungus demon," she said with a chill as she sat down at Harry's side. She noticed as she sat that Malfoy gave her a weird luck.  
"Very well," Snape said. Since he found out about who she was, he was a lot kinder to her and her back to him in return. "The ingredients and instructions for the growth potion are on the board."  
Nicole nodded and got to work. For some strange reason she was having a hard time with the potion. Harry leaned over to help her. "What's the matter?" Harry asked, concerned.  
"Nothing fatal. I'm just really bad with things that have nothing to do with my line of work so." she said as she reviewed the instructions. "Damn, I forgot the mug root."  
Harry laughed. "It's not funny," she said as she hit him lightly. Nicole sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter. One bad grade won't do anything."  
"Now that's funny. Supposed rogue demon hunter is afraid of bad grades. You better not let it get out," he said, holding back laughter.  
"Easy for you to say. You're good in everything," she said with a fake pout.  
"That I am; best grades in the school," he said smugly.  
"One of them. Don't forget Hermione and me," Nicole said. It was true. The three Gryffindors along with Malfoy had the best grades in the school. Then the magical bell rang and they were dismissed from class.  
"You know you never said a proper hello," Harry said grinning slyly.  
  
"Oh, I didn't. Well." she said and leaned in. She pulled away. "Only when you deserve it, you will get it." Nicole walked away with Harry staring after her.  
"That was cruel, he shouted after her. Nicole turned around and smiled. She walked down the hall towards the common room, to pick up her stuff. However, a door opened and she was pulled inside.  
"What the..." she was saying until a hand went over her mouth to silent her. Whoever the thing was, it let her go and went to lock the door.  
The room was dark and she could barely see anything. She went into her robes and grabbed her wand. "Extravo lumos," she muttered and the whole room lit up. The lights revealed a slytherin with blonde-white hair. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked as she stood.  
Malfoy looked nervous and that was definitely a first for her to see. He wouldn't meet her eyes as he said, "I need your help."  
"Wow, Malfoy asking for help," she said sarcastically.  
"I'm serious. This is what you do, right? Help people?" he asked, still nervous.  
"No, I kill the evil," Nicole responded testily. Malfoy's disposition didn't change as he turned away.  
"Well, I've got evil for you," he told her. She looked curiously at him. He continued, "My father's a death eater and he's tortured me for years to act the way he does and do the things he does. So far, I have the acting down, but now e wants me to become a death eater and to kill. I can't do that."  
"What do you want me to do about it?" she asked him without sympathy.  
"I need your help. No matter how I act, I can't kill. I'm so sick of being the one everyone hates. In the beginning, I loved it but not anymore. I admit, I'm jealous of all the Gryffindors, especially Ron, Hermione, and Harry. You don't know how many times I've wished I had friends like that, but I don't. Now I'm being asked to kill them. However, not only them but someone I fell in love with, from afar, of course."  
"Malfoyis jealous, has a conscience, and is in love. Can this day get any stranger?" Nicole asked.  
"Without your help I'm going to have to do it," he said desperately.  
"How does your father know what you do?" Nicole asked, still not believing much.  
"Crabbe and Goyle act as spies for him. They're the closest things I've got to friends and they're spies," he told her. She still looked at him skeptically. "Please, Nicole! I need your help. I don't want to kill but I don't want to be killed. My father doesn't care a thing about me. I don't want to die!" he pleaded with her.  
Nicole's face softened. "Don't do it. I'll make sure that you're protected."  
"It's not only that. If I don't kill them then someone else will," he told her.  
Nicole sighed. "Okay, so you, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and whoever you love will be put under protection. Who's the one you love? Parkinson?" she asked.  
"Eww, no" he said disgusted. She looked at him inquiringly. "What if she can protect herself?"  
"She'll still need help and she'll still need to know that someone's after her," she explained impatiently.  
"You."  
"Say what?" Nicole asked a little confused.  
"You. There you have it. I'm in love with you," he said and for the first time, met her eyes. "I'm in love with you and I know you like Harry that's why I never told you."  
"Umm.well.we got to get everyone and go to Dumbledore's office," she said, a little surprised.  
"Okay," he said quietly and the walked out of the room and headed for the Gryffindors next class, Charms. Nicole and Draco walked into the room together and many shocked faces looked up, especially shocked were the three they were looking for.  
"Professor? We have something serious going on. I need Hermione, Ron, and Harry," Nicole whispered to Flitwick. He nodded.  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly, and Mr. Potter will you please go with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Marmer," squeaked Flitwick. The three got up, slightly confused. They walked out of the room with Draco and Nicole.  
As soon as they got out the questions started. "I'll answer them as soon as we get to Dumbledore's office," Nicole said as they walked.  
Fifteen minutes later they were all seated in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to come in. "Well?" Harry asked as he looked coldly at Draco.  
"Wait," he said quietly. Nicole got up to examine the room. On a stool she found the sorting hat. She picked it up.  
"Do you ever wonder if over time you change so much that the sorting hat would want o change your house?" Nicole asked pointedly.  
Everyone was speechless until Harry spoke up. "The sorting hat had a hard time placing me. For a while, it considered Slytherin. I told Dumbledore this in my second year and he said that in the end we chose what house we want to be in. Then he showed me the sword I pulled out of the hat when I killed the basilisk. It was the Gryffindor sword. My guess is if you change enough then it could change your house."  
Everyone looked at him strangely. Then Ron spoke up. "Why would you go into Slytherin?"  
"When Voldemort tried to kill me when I was one he gave me some of his power like the talking to snakes thing," Harry explained.  
Suddenly Nicole said, "Anyone want to try it out?"  
Harry took the hat and place it over his head. Back again. You want to know if I would change my mind? No you have grown more into the Gryffindor role now more than ever you are a Gryffindor. The last word was shouted aloud. Harry nodded and handed it to Ron.  
Ron put it over his head and again it shouted Gryffindor. He in turn handed it to Hermione and again it shouted Gryffindor. She handed the hat back to Nicole.  
Nicole put it on her head. You too are still a Gryffindor. A bit of advice. Do not cower when it comes to the safety of other people. Then it shouted,"Gryffindor." Nicole walked over to Draco and handed him the hat. He looked from the hat to Nicole, then to the other three. He put the hat on his head and closed his eyes. The hat took a few minutes and then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I leave you there. No I'm just joking. I wouldn't do that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gryffindor!" it shouted. Draco took the hat off his head and looked amazed. Everyone looked at him shocked. There was a thick silence but suddenly it was broken by clapping. They turned to find Dumbledore at the door.  
"I couldn't have done it better myself," Dumbledore said. "Leave it to your students to come up with a wonderful way of teaching a lesson. People change. At one time as Tom Riddle even Voldemort was kind."  
Draco set the hat on the desk. "Professor, I have something to tell you," he said. He launched into explanation about what he was supposed to do and what he didn't want to do. He told of his father and his history. Then, he told what they would do if he didn't do what they wanted. After he finished everyone was in shock except for Dumbledore and Nicole. He had said everything he told Nicole except for the whole him being in love with her.  
"Well, for Nicole and me it's no different but at least this time we know it's coming. Thanks," he said to Draco.  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "I have no doubt that you both can protect yourselves but you other three need help. In fact all five of you are capable of doing so. I believe that as power is in numbers you should all stay together at all times. Except for when bathing is in order," he said with a joke in the end. "Sleeping arrangements in the Gryffindor common room will be made. I trust tat you won't do anything."  
Nicole spoke up, "My weapon room. We can use it."  
"Yes, I'll send the elves for your stuff and beds will be set up immediately," Dumbledore responded.  
"Umm.excuse me professor, but I'm still in Slytherin," Draco said a little quietly.  
"In that you are wrong Mr. Malfoy. I believe the hat placed you in Gryffindor," Dumbledore said smiling. Draco allowed himself a grin. "From now on, you will be in Gryffindor classes and you will eat at that table. I will make an announcement tonight. Now, since classes are almost over for the day I allow you to take the rest of the day off."  
The five of them walked out of the room in silence. "So all the meanness was an act?" Ron asked.  
"Not in the beginning. I used to want to be just like my father but I matured after he was sent to Azkaban at the end of fifth year," he explained.  
"Oh," the three muttered. Then Harry said, "So in the train that was an act in the beginning of the year?"  
"Not entirely. The way I said things, yes. That I thought she was hot, no and I did lose my temper. I still have a bad temper."  
"So, this is a very strange day," Nicole said and they all laughed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Most of everything belongs to JK Rowling  
  
Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What no one likes it? Review even if you hate it.  
  
A.N: Sorry I didn't mention it but Harry and Ron have been going to Quidditch practices and Harry's captain.  
  
The Demon Hunter and The-Buy-Who-Lived  
  
Ch: 6  
They entered the room together with Draco a little behind. It was lucky that most of the students were at classes. "So, this is the luxurious weapon room turned bed room," Nicole said. "The closets in the corner only open if I do the opening so. Everyone can pick a bed and do whatever. There's a bathroom on the left and enjoy your stay."  
"Alright then," Ron said jumping onto the second to last bed. Hermione took the bed to the left of him and Harry, the one to the right. Nicole collapsed onto the bed next to Harry leaving Draco with the last bed. Nicole felt awkward with the arrangement. Who wouldn't? Her boyfriend was on one side and the guy who claimed to love her on the other. The moment they sat, their trunks appeared at the end of their beds.  
"It'll be dinner time in a few moments," Hermione muttered.  
"I don't know about you but I'm off to figure out my whole bloody life," Draco said standing up and going towards the exit.  
"Not without us, you're not," Harry said.  
"If he wants to leave let him leave," Ron said vilely.  
"You heard what Dumbledore said," Harry responded.  
"Since when do you care what Dumbledore says?" Ron asked.  
"Since it has something to do with someone dying," Harry said.  
"He's not someone, he's Malfoy," Ron reminded him.  
"Give it up you two. No matter how much I hate him, no offence Malfoy , we have to go with him," Hermione pointed out.  
"How do you say no offence after you say you hate me?" Draco asked.  
"This will definitely be fun," Nicole said sarcastically. "We have bigger matters then whether or not we let him die."  
"Excuse me, I take that personally," he responded.  
"Deal," Nicole said and Harry started laughing. Nicole attempted giving him a stern look but it didn't work. "Hell, I'm bad at stern looks.  
"That you are, Nicky," Harry said. Then he paused. "Was that my imagination or did I just call you Nicky?"  
"Yeah," Nicole said laughing. "It's not a new thing. My basketball coach used to call me that all the time."  
"Basketball?" Ron and Draco asked at the same time.  
"It's an American muggle sport with two baskets and a court. The goal is two shoot a ball in the basket," Hermione explained.  
"Is that it?" Draco asked.  
"No, there are tons of rules and you have to dribble and pass and play defense. Unfortunately, you can foul out of the game," Nicole explained.  
"Oh," Ron said.  
"Yeah, oh," she said back. "Well, it's time for dinner. Then you Quidditch players get to sleep for your game." There was a pause.  
"Slytherin's going to die since they'll be missing you," Harry told Draco.  
"No kidding."  
They all left the room and made their way to the Great Hall with Draco lagging behind. They find five empty seats and Draco sat nervously. From the Slytherin table, pairs of eyes narrowed suspiciously. The whole Hall's attention was on them. Draco and Harry were enemies and they hated each other. Why were they hanging out? Whispers passed through the Hall.  
Draco stood up. "Can you people not stare at us like we're circus animals?" he asked and immediately people turned their eyes. "Thank you."  
A moment later Dumbledore stood in front of the Hall. "Before we begin our feast, I have a few announcements to make. A sudden occurrence has caused a student to change houses. While visiting my office to warn me of something with Ms. Marmer, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, and Ms. Granger Mr. Malfoy tried on the sorting hat as I watched. It decided he would do better off in Gryffindor."  
Gasps and whispers could be heard in the Hall once again. Dumbledore sat down again. The Slytherins looked more shocked then anyone in the Hal. They're leader was put into Gryffindor. It was a surprise. Things went on like this and twenty minutes later the Harry and Nicole made their way to Dumbledore.  
"Professor?" Harry said as they approached.  
"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore responded.  
"Do we have to be together every moment? Can't we separate into two groups every once in a while?" Harry asked.  
"Of course, what did you have in mind?" Dumbledore asked as Snape listen from his side.  
"Well, I figured I might need help on my hunts now that I'm wanted deader as usual," Nicole responded to his question.  
"Professor, if I may say something? Can you really trust these two. After all the boy does have the Potter gene," Snape said.  
"I can guarantee you, Professor, that you won't spot me and Nicole every second making out," Harry said with a sarcastic grin. At that, he and Nicole left the Hall as the other three finished their meal.  
In a few moments, they were in their newly assigned room. They sat on their respected beds. "So, is there a rule of no making out on the beds?" Nicole asked.  
"I'm afraid so," Harry said then he looked down. "However, they never said anything about the floor." He grinned. She grinned.  
When their three roommates walked in they found the couple on the floor making out. Ron cleared his throat three times and Draco watched jealously. "I thought you weren't supposed to do that in here," Draco said.  
"They never said the floor was off limits for it," Harry responded coolly.  
Nicole gave Draco a warning look. "Now that we have been interrupted we must be going. You know, killing demons and such," Nicole told them.  
"It better be short. We need Harry for tomorrow," Ron said.  
"How about a nice, 'please survive', or something," Harry said smiling. "Like I'd pass up Quidditch?"  
They said their goodbye and Draco watched jealously as they exited. "What's up with Malfoy?" Harry asked Nicole.  
"You really don't want to know," she muttered. Harry looked questioning at her. "You know him; he probably wishes he has a girlfriend."  
"Yeah, but none would measure up to you," he said smiling.  
"Suck up," she accused.  
"I know," he said. "So did it earn me any points?"  
"We'll see." They headed towards Hagrid's cabin as soon as they exited the school.  
"Why are we going to Hagrid's?" Nicole asked.  
"Do you want to do a quick hunt or what?" Harry asked. Nicole looked at him. "I want to use Fang to see if he can smell some demon out for us."  
"How come I never thought of that?" Nicole asked with a fake pout.  
"Because you've never been in the forest as much as I've been, with Fang," Harry responded.  
"I thought the forest was forbidden," Nicole said, curiously.  
"It was, but that never stopped me. No year at Hogwarts was complete without me going into the forest. My first year was because of detention but the rest were during my missions of saving people," he explained.  
"I see." At that time they arrived at Hagrid's cabin and Harry knocked on the door. They wee met by Fang's booming barks and the appearance of Hagrid at the door.  
"Hello there, Harry, Nicole," he said as he stepped aside to let them in. "What can I do for you?" he asked.  
"I was wondering if we can borrow Fang for a few hours," Harry told him and Hagrid raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't know why, but sure," he responded, slightly confused.  
"Thanks," Harry said and soon they were out the door. He turned to Nicole. "That was weird, you were all quiet."  
"Well, contrary to popular belief I do have a conscience," she told him.  
"What a surprise," said Harry, sarcastically. She sent him a look and he smiled in a cute way.  
"Sure, use your good looks to get your way out," she said.  
"You think I'm good looking?" he asked, surprised.  
"No, you resemble big foot," she said sarcastically. "Of course, I do."  
  
A couple of demons later, they were walking out of Hagrid's cabin and back to the castle. "That was fun," Harry said truthfully.  
"Kicking some demon butt is always fun," Nicole said. "This has to be the first time I didn't even get a cut while hunting," she continued, surprised.  
"Well, that makes us an unstoppable pair," Harry said smugly.  
"Or it makes you a very good hunter," Nicole told him. She smiled at him and then they made their way to the room. When they entered, they found everyone asleep. "Well, changing will have to be arranged."  
"Easy, you take the bathroom and I'll throw on my clothes out here," he said. She looked at him skeptically. "I'll knock when I'm finished," he told her.  
"It's not that," she told him.  
"What then?"  
"Well, Hermione might wake up," she told him and he looked over at Hermione's bed, embarrassed. "You go first and then I'll go," she offered. He nodded. Moments later, they were both changed and laid in their separate beds.  
"So, before you became a Demon Hunter, how was your life?" Harry asked curiously.  
"It was great. I went to muggle school, which sucked. My family was great. I was at home or with friends all the time. I was happy," she said with a dreamy smile. "So, before you came to Hogwarts what was it like for you?"  
"It sucked. I lived with my aunt and uncle who are muggles. Everything that happened was my fault and I was picked on in school. My cousin beat me up and weird things always happened. Whenever it did, I was sent to my room with no food. Until I was eleven I lived in the cupboard under t he stairs with spiders. Summers sucked after Hogwarts. Before my second year, they found out I couldn't use magic in the summer and they locked me in the room with bars. I was only allowed out to go to the bathroom and I hardly got any food. What I did, I had to share with my owl, Hedwig."  
"Wow that really sucked. How come you weren't put with someone else, like in an orphanage?" she asked shocked.  
"Do you know why I survived when I was one?" he asked her. She shook her head. "It was because my mom sacrificed herself for me. The most powerful thing against evil is love. My mom's blood flows through my aunt so Dumbledore thought I would be safer with my aunt."  
Nicole sat there for a few moments in silence. "You're life hasn't been the best has it?" she asked.  
"No, and you're the only one who gets it," Harry told her.  
"But, you've never had a real family," she said sadly. "To think, both of us might not live to have another family."  
"Everyone I've ever loved has died. I'm scared to." he started.  
"Love again," she finished. "I'm the same way."  
"What a couple we make. Both scared to love and both secretly depressed," he said with a false laugh.  
"Friends make it better, though," she said.  
"And we have the best friends ever. Not once have they willingly let me go into danger by myself," he told her.  
"Well, time for you to sleep. Game day's tomorrow," she told him. They both turned to fall asleep. Moments later, they fell asleep..  
  
The next day at breakfast, excitement was high. It was the first Quidditch game of the year. Suddenly, the mail came in and an owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in Hermione's eggs. She picked it up and a look of shock came upon her face. "Oh, no," she said.  
"What? Who was killed?" Ron asked, nervously. Lately, many people had been dying.  
"No one was killed. It's just their up to their old tricks," Hermione told them, still looking at the paper.  
"What are they saying about me?" Harry asked tiredly.  
"It's not about you," she told him.  
"Okay, what's with the cryptic? Are you going to tell us or what?" Nicole asked impatiently.  
"It's about you," she told Nicole. Nicole grabbed the paper, read the front cover, and turned the page to continue reading. When she finished all she did was laugh.  
"Well, that was interesting," she said, handing it to Harry. He read it.  
"They're making it sound like you kill innocent people for fun. It's rubbish," he said throwing the paper and Draco picked it up.  
"Unfortunately, they're going to believe it," Draco told them. "They believed every word when they said Harry here was lying about the You-Know- Who thing."  
"No biggie," Nicole told them. "I'm used to the whole avoiding thing."  
"That makes two of us," Harry said. "First year, it was because we lost 150 points for Gryffindor. Second year, they thought I was Slytherin's heir. Fourth year, I was hated because I became one of the school's Triwizard tournament's champion. Fifth year, it was because they thought I was dangerous and an attention seeker. Then in sixth year, they were embarrassed about the year before. But for some strange reason, when I'm not being avoided, I'm rather popular."  
"You English people," Nicole muttered.  
"Excuse me," Draco said.  
"In America, if you're unpopular you stay unpopular," Nicole explained. "Well, you two, you should go out to the pitch."  
  
(A.N I'm bad with the Quidditch thing so I'll skip it.)  
  
The Gryffindor team killed the Slytherin team and Harry caught the snitch in a spectacular dive. The Gryffindors partied well into the night. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody likes me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well who cares.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
The Demon Hunter and The-Boy-Who-Lived  
  
Ch: 7  
It was Halloween. The halls were decorated with bats and, much to Ron's disgust, spider webs. Defense against Dark Arts was the last class of the day. Dumbledore finally gave up with the teachers and either came down or left a good student in charge. This time it was both Nicole and Harry.  
"Professor Dumbledore asked us to go over curses so, here we are going over curses," Nicole said.  
"Very professional," Harry muttered to her. Then he turned to his classmates. "Today we're going to work on blocking them. Everyone partner up and one will send a small curse at their partner, while they use the blocking charm."  
"You're good," Nicole muttered to him.  
"Fifth year I taught a lot of people almost in a class," he explained. "Everyone get to work."  
For the next twenty minutes, Nicole and Harry spent their time muttering counter curses and correcting the blocking charm. By the end of the class, only Hermione, Draco, Ron, Neville, and themselves were able to do it perfectly. As class was dismissed, girls ran up to their common rooms to get ready. That is all the girls but Nicole.  
"Aren't you going to do the girl thing?" Harry asked her.  
"Oh, I am, but I don't feel like running," she told him. "It's really annoying to run when I don't feel like it." Soon they were in the common room. "At least I don't share a bathroom with five girls."  
Harry, Ron, and Draco sat in the common room, as the two girls got ready. "Who you bringing to the dance?" Harry asked Draco.  
"Parvati," he told them simply. Harry gave him a strange look. Malfoy was a very different person then he used to be. He was too quiet and outspoken. Harry checked his watch.  
"They're taking too long. We have to get ready too. I'm going to get my stuff and then we'll get ready somewhere else," Harry stated. They all summoned their clothes and Harry summoned the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry muttered.  
A map appeared on the blank paper. "You know what I find amusing? The fact that your brothers gave me this, yet my father and his friends made it. Did I ever tell you what a jerk my dad was when he was in fifth year?" Ron and Draco looked at him amusing. 


	8. Chapter 8

So, no one will review. Fine by me.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. It belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 8:  
"What he do?" Ron asked.  
"Well, remember how Dumbledore said my father and Snape hated each other? Well, after their O.W.L's, my dad, and his friends were relaxing when they saw Snape," Harry explained as they walked. "They called him Snivellus and then they started to hang him upside down and doing other things to him and they laughed. Then my mum saw them and she comes over yelling how arrogant he was and calling him Potter. Well, he's acting the part and asked her out and she said never. Then she asks what Snape ever did to them and he goes its not the fact that he did anything but the fact that he exists. Sirius and Wormtail are laughing and Lupin's reading a book. She's trying to protect Snape and he calls her a filthy mudblood. That was the end of that."  
"Your dad doesn't sound that bad, I mean it's true what he said ," Ron told them as they entered the Head's bathroom.  
"No, before that he was playing with a snitch and messing up his hair to show off and Wormtail almost wets his pants. He was bigheaded and my mum hated him," Harry explained.  
"Then why did she marry him?" Malfoy asked.  
"Sirius told me it was because he changed in his seventh year and his head deflated," Harry explained. They all laughed.  
"How do you know this any way?" Ron asked.  
"Snape's pensieve," he explained. The three of them got ready and went back to meet the girls. "I never thought I'd say this but you're not that bad, Malfoy," Harry said patting him on the back.  
Draco gave him a nervous smile and they continued to walk. When they reached the Gryffindor common room there were a lot of couples and the girls were still not ready. Parvati came down and she and Draco left for the dance. Everyone was wearing casual muggle clothing. Harry checked his watch and when he looked up Nicole and Hermione were making their way out of the training room. Nicole's look of boredom changed into a pleasant look when she saw him. She was wearing a tight black turtle neck and fake leather pants with her usual combat boots. Her hair was up in two high buns. She looked incredible.  
Nicole scanned him up and down. He was wearing a dark green sweater and black jeans along with boots. She walked over to him. "Hermione takes forever. She had to look perfect," she said just loud enough for Hermione and Ron to hear.  
Hermione gave her a fake scowl. "Well, you ladies look wonderful," Ron told them. Hermione was wearing a light blue shirt and denim blue jeans. Ron himself was wearing a maroon ling sleeved shirt and khaki pants.  
Hermione looked at the other two. "You two make the perfect, depressing couple," she told them. Nicole gave her a gloomy look.  
"We worship the darkness," she said fighting to hold back her laugh. However, when everyone else started laughing she broke. "But dark colors do well for us. We give off that rocker look, somewhat."  
"Can't argue with that," Ron shrugged as they made their way downstairs. "You see I think I'm more of a khaki person."  
"And I'm one of those cheery blue people," Hermione said with a smile and Ron put his arm around her.  
"That's why I love you so," Ron said giving her a kiss. Harry snorted and Nicole shook her head smiling. They entered the Great Hall and saw it at its best. There were floating, glowing pumpkins and flapping, black bats. It gave off an eerie glow but yet was comforting. The enchanted ceiling was pitch black and the clouds were covering the moon.  
"It looks beautiful," Nicole said as she turned to see the decorations. "Who did this all?"  
"The teachers and us Head students," Hermione told her. Nicole turned to Harry.  
"You helped with this?" Nicole asked him.  
Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "To a point," he admitted. They made their way to a table and sat down. Draco and Parvati, Seamus and his date, and Neville and Ginny joined them. They all exchanged hellos and conversation began.  
"So, what's with Snape being all nice to you?" Seamus asked Nicole.  
"I think he's secretly scared you might beat him up," Ron said smiling at the thought of a bloody Snape.  
"No, it can't be that. He'd probably have to be scared of Harry, too," Nicole pointed out.  
"Even if he ever was he would never admit it. In his mind, I took the place of my father as soon as he died," Harry said.  
"Well, I understand why. You're uncannily just like your father," a voice behind him said. Harry spun around to see a tired looking Remus Lupin. His hair was almost all gray and his robes were tattered.  
"Remus," he said as he shot up and hugged him. Remus was slightly taken back and he stood there patting Harry's back gently. Harry pulled away from him.  
"Hello, Harry," he said sadly. They hadn't seen each other since Sirius was killed. "How are you?"  
"Well, I haven't had any run ins with Voldemort lately," he said as the whole table except Nicole flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name.  
Remus smiled slightly. "So, anything new?" he asked.  
Harry smiled and sat down. He patted the empty chair next to him. "Sit and I'll explain," he told. Remus sat beside him and waited for him to talk. "Well, did you hear about the American exchange student?" Harry asked making sure not to glance at Nicole.  
"Yes," Remus said egging him to go on.  
"Well, it turns out she's the demon hunter," he told him. "Her name's Nicole Marmer and she's my girlfriend," he finished. He turned to Nicole. "Nicole meet Remus Lupin my parents' and godfather's best friend."  
"Hi, I'm Nicole obviously," Nicole said holding out her hand to Remus.  
"Nice to meet you," Remus said smiling. "So, you're the demon hunter for this generation? I hear you're the most powerful one in ages."  
"That's what they say. They also call me rogue but what do they know?" Nicole said shrugging. Remus nodded smiling. He looked over the the table.  
"Hello, Mr. Finnegan, Ms. Jaden (his date), Ms. Patil, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Weasley, Ron, Hermione," he said. The is eyes fell on Draco. "And er. Mr. Malfoy?" He looked questioningly at Harry.  
"He's on our side now. He's even a Gryffindor, " Harry said shrugging.  
"Well, that's a surprise, " Remus muttered.  
"Hello, Professor," Draco said politely and Remus looked at him weirdly.  
"Professor, why are you here anyway?" Hermione asked.  
"Special meeting with Dumbledore before. He asked me to stay," he explained. He looked extremely tired and sympathy came from the whole table except Draco who was indifferent.  
"When was the last full moon?" Harry asked him worriedly.  
"Just last night. I'm glad he potion is in existence more than ever now. James and Sirius aren't' around anymore," he said sadly. Harry loked down and Nicolelooked at Harry sadly.  
"You okay, Harry?" she asked very caringly. Remus noticed this smiling.  
"So, you two are the new couple around. How's it going?" he asked with a lot of interest.  
"It's good. I have a hunting buddy now," Nicole said. Remus looked at them sternly.  
"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked the two of them. Harry went to answer but Nicole answered instead.  
"Professor Lupin, Harry's really powerful. He's a lot more powerful than me. Sooner or later he's probably going to have to save me," Nicole told him.  
"I wouldn't go that far," Harry argued.  
"You don't see it do you?" she asked. "I've been training for years to get where I am now and by your second day you were up to my skill level," she told him seriously. Harry thought back to it. He never really noticed it.  
Remus looked convinced. "Well, I think I'll be going. I feel as if I'm imposing." With that he left before anyone could argue. Everyone started chatting while Harry watched Remus leave.  
"Are you okay?" Nicole asked as she put her hand on his arm.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied and he pulled her up. "Come on, dance with me." They danced a few songs when they sat down again and chatted with Seamus. Suddenly, Nicole's face fell.  
"Harry, I've got to go," Nicole said, getting up hurriedly. "There's something in the forest."  
"Let me come," he told her.  
"No, it's too dangerous," she told him.  
"I thought you said I could handle myself?" he asked of her as he followed her out of the Great Hall.  
"You can but I can handle this," she said. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. "Stay here," she commanded of him.  
He sighed. "Fine," he muttered and watched her leave. It just didn't fel right. He walked back into the Great Hall and sat beside Ron and Hermione. They didn't notice because they were involved in other things.  
He sat there for ten minutes looking at his watch often. Suddenly, a feeling of panic came to him. Nicole was in trouble. He just knew it. Harry ran out of the castle and Ron and Hermione followed him as they saw him panic. He ran until he was shortly into the forest. He stopped suddenly to see what was happening. Twenty dementors were surrounding a fainted Nicole. One dementor was leaning in to deliver the deadly kiss.  
"No!" Harry yelled. The dementors turned their attention to him and started for him. "EXPECTO PATROMA!" he yelled and the white stag appeared and chased off the dementors. Harry ran to Nicole and kneeled beside her. She was unconscious but she was breathing. Ron and Hermione stood there.  
"Go tell Dumbledore what happened and meet me at the Hospital Wing," Harry ordered and the two nodded and ran off for the Great Hall. Harry picked up Nicole and ran all the way to the Hospital Wing. The door was locked. He waited for the teachers to arrive impatiently. Soon, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Madam Promfrey, Ron, and Hermione came running down the hall.  
Madam Promfrey unlocked the door quickly and they all ran in. Harry place Nicole on a bed gently. Promfrey automatically started examining her. "Is she all right?" Harry asked panicked as soon as she finished.  
"She'll be alright. She just passed out much like how you did in your third year," she told him relieved.  
"Harry, you got there just in time," McGonagall said with a sigh of relief. Everyone smiled in relief except for Dumbledore. The twinkle had gone out of his eye.  
"Harry, how did you know that she was in trouble?" he asked. Harry stopped smiling.  
"I don't know. Suddenly, I felt all panicked an I just knew she was in trouble," he told them.  
"Just as I suspected," Dumbledore muttered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him curiously.  
"Albus?" McGonagall asked. Suddenly, there was a stirring in the bed. Harry who was already sitting on the seat beside the bed leaned over to Nicole. Before she was able to speak a word Madam Promfrey had shoved a slab of chocolate into her mouth.  
"As she is awake, Professors, may I talk to you in my office?" Dumbledore asked. They followed him out of the hospital wing and into his office.  
"Albus, what is going on?" McGonagall asked,  
"It has begun," Dumbledore told them.  
"What has?" Snape asked.  
"The time when the prophecies are answered. I suspected it would be soon but now I know for sure," he told them. The Professors took their seats. "It turns out that the prophecies are connected. You see their was a prophecy saying the demon hunter would die at the hands of the Dark Lord leaving her true love with a need for revenge. There was also a prophecy saying Harry or Voldemort will die at each other's hands."  
The two teachers looked at him like it still didn't make any sense. "I believe Harry and Nicole are falling in love," he told them.  
"There is no real sign of this though, Albus," McGonagall said.  
"No, there is. You see Harry takes after his father in a lot of ways, as you Are aware of Severus," he said as Snape's face turned into a grimace at the thought of James.  
"One of James's gifts was as he fell deeper in love with his true love a connecton would raise. Now, Minerva I think you realized that night they defied Voldemort the first time James rushed to Lily's rescue because he knew she was in trouble?" he asked and McGonagall nodded. "It seems as if Harry has the same gift."  
The two professors understood. The time was coming soon. "So, Marmer will face the Dark Lord and die leaving Potter a need for revenge. He will either be powered by this need or blinded," Snape concluded.  
"That is right Severus," Dumbledore said.  
"Won't they notice this is happening won't they leave each other if they knew?" McGonagall asked.  
"They won't," Snape answered. "Not only is Potter arrogant like his father but he tends to feel to protect people he loves he has to not love. His father tried that with Lily once. As for Marmer, she lost everyone she loved. She refuses to love again even if she is in love, she'll never admit it to herself."  
Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully. "You are right. We must see what will unfold." 


End file.
